


Getting the Hang of Thursdays

by Onlymystory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all the flavors of their sex life, Stiles’ favorite thing remains the long lazy Thursday afternoons when everyone in the pack has grad school classes or kids to take care of or whatever else has guaranteed that Stiles and Derek are left alone on these days. It’s when Derek will spread him out on their bed and work with his tongue until Stiles is a quivering mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Hang of Thursdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linksofmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/gifts).



> So Erin (linksofmemories) wanted some good old-fashioned sex that didn't need any of the current fandom tropes (pink undies, only bottom!Derek, etc). Before anyone goes to try and yell at her either, the wish was only in light of the fact that sometimes when we get all excited about a new trope/kink/what have you to explore, sometimes the other stuff gets left behind, especially for a quick one-shot.
> 
> I don't promise anything grand, but I tried.

Look, the whole not needing to be an alpha in bed thing is awesome. Stiles won’t deny that for a minute. There’s something about the feel of Derek clenching around him, whether it’s the involuntary way Derek spasms around his dick just before he comes, or the way Derek deliberately tightens his legs around Stiles’ thighs afterwards, holding them as close together as possible.

Stiles is a fan.

A subscribing member to the club.

After eight years together, they know their preferences, routines, even kinks.

Stiles still hasn’t gotten over the way Derek’s dick looks in a pair of red lace panties, pushing at the restraining bits of fabric and leaving wet dots that Stiles likes to suckle at just to tease.

He’s also well aware of the many uses they’ve found for the pink stocking & garter set for him. Derek has a thing about Stiles’ legs. He has an even bigger thing for Stiles’ legs wrapped around his head while Derek sucks him down.

Werewolf strength is fucking awesome.

Stiles highly recommends that at least one party in the relationship have it.

He’s even gotten used to the way witches like to stop by Beacon Hills on a regular basis to throw strains of sex pollen or genderswap or heat curses at them. Yes, it’s weird to be used to that. Stiles is starting to suspect that there are hidden cameras in their apartment and that they have a secret porn following.

Because seriously last time it was a delivery of Spiderman comics that when opened released some sort of dust that made them horny. It also maybe possibly turned Stiles into a girl.

Again.

It worked out alright though. He lay on the kitchen table with his head tilted upside down to give Derek a Spiderman style blowjob—don’t judge it’s totally a thing—and Derek teased his nipples while he did and Stiles came like three times in a row.

He even got switched back before Erica came by and did her usual weird insistence on comparing boobs. Turns out the witches don’t completely hate him. He ends up with great everything whenever it happens.

That said, with all the flavors of their sex life, Stiles’ favorite thing remains the long lazy Thursday afternoons when everyone in the pack has grad school classes or kids to take care of whatever else has guaranteed that Stiles and Derek are left alone on these days. It’s when Derek will spread him out on their bed and rim him until Stiles’ is a quivering mess.

Stiles knows Derek thinks it’s like the hottest thing ever that he can make Stiles come with just his tongue.

Stiles is a little more sentimental. This was the way they had sex the first time ‘I love yous’ were exchanged; the first moment they knew this was more than survival sex or mere physical comfort.

He draws Derek up now, pulling him away from the licks and kisses Derek keeps applying to Stiles’ dick, kissing him long enough to taste himself on Derek’s lips.

Derek whines just a little and being taken away.

“I love you so fucking much,” mutters Stiles, tugging at Derek’s hair so he can suck a bruise into Derek’s neck.

Derek lets him do it, just like he always does, and he’ll hold back his healing until later so Stiles can trace his fingers over the mark later, reminding himself they belong to each other.

After the third bruise, Derek moves against Stiles’ hip, not quite a thrust but enough to show his intent  and Stiles releases his grip. “I’m good, I’m good.”

Derek murmurs happily as he kisses his way back down Stiles’ torso. He bites playfully at each nipple on the way down, swiping over with his tongue as Stiles bucks into the air, unable to control his reaction to the sensation.

Derek’s tongue is a fucking national treasure.

Stiles has been able to predict Derek’s next set of moves for years. He sucks two fingers into his mouth and Stiles is instantly as hard as he is possibly capable of getting at the sight. Derek slides his fingers free with a pop and a devilish grin at Stiles before he wraps his mouth around Stiles’ cock and sucks.

His other hand on Stiles’ hip keep him from bucking up too much, but it doesn’t stop Stiles from whining with want and need. Derek’s always known what he needs though, because his fingers slide into Stiles, teasing and crooking just so and Stiles moans.

“More. Derek, please. Please.”

“Shhh, let me,” soothes Derek, one hand pushing Stiles’ thighs further apart so he can get closer.

Derek’s narrated this part before, on the days when Stiles wants something a little bit dirtier. This isn’t one of them, but Stiles still knows Derek likes to watch the way his hole puckers and widens around Derek’s fingers, simultaneously trying to hold Derek in and open himself up for more.

Derek licks around the edge, still moving his fingers and Stiles keens.

“Fuck. Derek, c’mon, I need more,” he pleads, with little care for how desperate he sounds.

Another swipe around the edge and then Derek’s fingers are mercifully pulling away, joining the other hand in keeping Stiles’ spread wide above him, and Derek’s tongue replaces them, licking deeper inside Stiles.

Stiles digs his heels into the mattress, his hands clenching for purchase in the sheets, though he’s unlikely to find any.

This is Derek’s show now and Stiles won’t last long.

Derek licks deep, tongue swirling inside Stiles, exploring like Stiles’ ass is a cavern that always has something new.

“Derek,” he hisses, so close to the edge now and Derek just slides his finger in with his tongue and Stiles is coming, hard and fast and shaking with his release. Derek pulls out with one last lick over Stiles’ hole, before returning for a kiss.

“Love you,” whispers Derek against Stiles’ lips.

Stiles isn’t sure he’ll ever move again but he pants out his own breathless “I love you too.”

He’ll recover in a few minutes, at least enough to encourage Derek to slide inside him, thrusting in a steady rhythm while he kisses Stiles, until Derek will come with a loud cry and collapse on top of him, because Derek comes even harder than Stiles does and Stiles will never stop marveling at the way he can cause that.

For now though, he runs his fingers over Derek’s tattoo and kisses him again.

Stiles can definitely get the hang of Thursdays.

 

 

* * *

PS. I've decided to add "artwork" to some of my fics now. Below is Stiles' & Derek's sex calendar. It is always open to changes. Except Mondays. That's the pack's day and they've requested it be free of sex smell. Stiles disagrees with this rule but he was outvoted. It happens.

 


End file.
